The Nightclub
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: Alex is trying to help Gigi find a guy that likes her so he takes her to a nightclub. When he leaves her alone with a guy things get out of hand. Can he save her before it's too late?


"He's just not that into you." Alex plainly stated as Gigi paced in front of him. He was leisurely sitting on his couch feeling bad for the poor girl.

"But he said he'd call me!"

"Mhm, and how long ago did he say that?"

"About 2 days ago." Gigi plopped down on the couch beside Alex and set her head on his shoulder. "Why does no one like me?"

Alex draped his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her closer. "Gigi, don't say that. You just have to find the right guy who will appreciate you for you." Alex was not accustomed with comforting someone, and he didn't know if what he was saying would help or not.

"And just where do I found a guy who likes a clingy, lonely, desperate girl like me?"

"Gigi, you're too hard on yourself." Alex rubbed circles into her arm as he thought about a way to cheer her up. He quickly jumped up off the couch causing Gigi to almost fall over. "Of course!"

"What?"

"A club. That's the perfect place to find a guy for you, and possibly a girl for me." Alex raised his eyebrows at the last part of his great plan. "But first…"

"What?"

"We have to find you something to wear."

"No, No, No…" Alex was ripping dress after dress from Gigi's closet as she sat on the bed watching in horror.

"What is wrong with this one?" Gigi held up her favorite purple dress.

"I'm just thinking…something more like….this!" Alex slowly revealed a black strapless dress from her closet and sat beside her on the bed. "Why have I never seen you wear this dress?"

"It just makes me feel- uncomfortable." Gigi shyly hid her face behind the black strapless dress.

"Oh come on, it will make you look good."Gigi hesitantly pulled the dress away from her face revealing a smile.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Alex put his hand on her arm then pushed her toward the bathroom to change while he went to get the car.

"So the plan is?" Gigi asked, turning to Alex as he drove.

"I will escort you in. We'll get a few drinks and then I'll leave you at the bar for a minute. I'm guessing by that time some guy will already have his eye on you. Guys love a challenge, and me bringing you in will make him think you're taken. Something he can't have." he said confidently.

"What if he's a creep? And what if he asks me to dance? If I say yes won't it seem like I'm not faithful since I came in with another guy?"

"I'll have my phone. Anyway, I'll check in on you every now and then to make sure everything is going ok. Also, if he asks you to dance SAY YES. My goodness, that's the first step of him asking for your number."

"Ok. Mmmm, I'm so nervous…What if no one sees me. What if-"

"Hey, no what ifs. I am positive some guy will like you, if not the whole club."

"Ok." Alex stopped the car at the Valet Parking sign and gave the keys to a young man. He opened the car door for Gigi and helped her out.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the door.

"I think so." Gigi bit the bottom of her lip as Alex escorted her into the flashy club. They went and sat at the bar and Alex ordered them both a glass of champagne.

"This way you'll appear classy, but you'll still appear to be here to have a good time." Alex said smiling as he handed her the glass.

"What would I do without you?" Alex shrugged as the two laughed. They cheered and each took a small drink.

"Mmm-" Gigi almost spit out her drink as she hastily sat it down. "What about him? He's looking at me?" Alex hurried and grabbed Gigi's arm making her stop jumping in her seat.

"Calm down. Act cool, don't look at him. Act like you don't even notice him."

"Ok."

"So that's my cue to leave." Alex casually stood up, grabbed his glass, and began to walk away.

"Wait, don't leave me! What am I supposed to do?" Gigi grabbed his arm pulling him back in front of her.

"You'll be fine. I have to leave now if you want that guy to come over here." Gigi nodded as she let go of his arm, allowing him to walk away and leave her alone at the bar.

"Excuse me? Can I buy you a drink?" A tall, handsome man with messy brown hair sat beside Gigi and put his hand on her back. She jumped and pushed his hand off, then laughed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me." Gigi cringed as the stranger placed his hand back where it was.

"So what about that drink?" Gigi stared at her full glass of champagne and quickly swallowed all of it.

"Why not?" Gigi replied. The stranger smiled and waved for the bartender to replace her empty glass.

"My name is Mike."

"Hi, I'm Gigi."

Mike continued to urge her to allow him to buy her more drinks until she had had quite a lot.

"Just one more." Mike persuaded.

"No." Gigi giggled.

"Fine, then how about we go dance?" Mike stood up and led Gigi to the dance floor. Gigi was obviously drunk and began dancing with more confidence.

"Wow, you're a great dancer!" Mike yelled over the loud music.

"Thanks!" After the next song ended Mike drug her over to back hallway near the bathrooms. He grabbed her shoulder and threw her against the wall.

"Whoa, Mike, no. I didn't mean to lead you on this far- I- I'm just looking for a relationship. We don't even know each other."

"I don't need to know anything about you." Mike began unbuttoning the back of her dress but Gigi pushed him away.

"Mike, I don't think this is going to work out. I'm looking for someone who will be there with me in the morning. You're just using me."

"So?" Mike pulled her back and kissed her, threading his hands into her hair. Gigi tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Help-"

"Shut up!" Gigi began to feel light headed as she fell into Mike's arms.

"Where is Gigi?" Alex wondered as he searched throughout the crowded club. He had seen her walking towards the dance floor with the guy who had been staring at her, but now he couldn't find her. He felt very protective over this girl, which confused him, but he had agreed to help her find a guy. The whole time a little voice in his head had been yelling, 'Don't let her go! Hold onto her with everything you've got, just don't let her go.' But he was not used to being- in love- with someone and it scared him.

"Excuse me? You know the short haired woman, the one I came here with? Do you know where she went?" Alex asked the manager.

"Oh, you poor man. Didn't keep her on a tight enough leash did you?"

"Ha, um what do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Ya, I saw her with another guy. I believe they rented a room." the manager laughed at the wide-eyed man's misfortune. Alex couldn't believe Gigi would move that quickly. He knew her, so he knew something was not right.

"What room?" Alex asked, jealousy raging behind his sharp words.

"I can't give you-" Alex grabbed the manager's coat and asked again, his words getting louder.

"WHAT ROOM?"

Alex cracked the door open to find Gigi and Mike lying on a couch making out. Mike continuously pushed back the hair in Gigi's eyes as he passionately kissed her neck and lips. Alex was about to leave when he noticed Gigi wasn't kissing back. Mike slipped his arms around Gigi's waist and began unbuttoning her dress. Alex burst through the door and threw Mike to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex bent down and punched Mike in the face until he realized that Gigi wasn't trying to stop him. He slowly got up and noticed Gigi was still lying on the couch.

"Gigi?" He knelt to the ground and began rubbing her face. "Wake up." He turned around to see Mike crawling towards the door. He ran over and pulled him to his feet. "What is wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?" Alex yelled pointing towards the limp girl on the couch.

"Dude, she's just drunk!" Alex pushed Mike out of the room and returned to Gigi. He pushed her hair out of her face, holding back tears. He gently lifted her up bridal-style and carried her to the car.

When Gigi woke up she was laying on Alex's couch with a wet towel on her forehead. She had an awful head ache and wanted to go back to sleep. She was about to drift back to sleep when numerous flashes of memories came to her mind. The last thing she remembered was Mike- Oh no. What happened? She couldn't remember. Wait, where was she? Whose couch was she on?

"Help! Someone help!" Gigi jumped off the couch and ran for the door. When Alex heard her screams he ran from the kitchen in time to see her reaching for the handle of the door. He tried to grab her arm but it made her scream louder and she continued to try to leave.

"Gigi, Gigi!" Alex grabbed her waist and drug her back to the living room. "Gigi, listen to me!" He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She was crying, but began to calm down as she looked in his eyes. He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "Ssshhh."

"Alex?" Gigi stopped crying and Alex pulled her into a strong hug.

"Gigi, it's ok." He sat her down on the couch and rubbed her arm.

"Alex how did you find me?"

"The manager gave me your room number-"

"What?" Gigi began hysterically crying again so Alex rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Did he-" Gigi began, not able to finish.

"No, Gigi no. I got there before he had a chance." Alex lay back as Gigi buried her face in his chest. Alex could feel her warm tears burning through his T-shirt and hugged her tighter. "I am so sorry." Alex placed his hand on the back of her head and flattened out her hair.

"You should probably go to sleep." Alex said, sitting up.

"Hmmm…" she mumbled into his chest. Her eyes were still closed and she was almost asleep. He could tell she was not willing to walk anywhere, so he picked her up and walked to his room. He laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. She curled up and he reached over her and pulled the blanket around her. He turned to leave but she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Don't leave me." Gigi begged. Alex remembered when she said those exact words to him at the bar, and how he had left her. He remembered how bad that turned out. Her puppy dog eyes and warm touch as she held onto his arm forced him to stay. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Gigi, everything that happened tonight was my fault."

"What do you mean?" Gigi rolled over and turned towards Alex as he laid back and put his head on the pillow.

"It was a stupid idea, and I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have known some, guy, would have tried to take advantage of you."

"Alex, you saved me. There is no way any of this was your fault!" Gigi cuddled up to Alex as he put his arm around her.

"I have to realize that guys just don't like me."

"No, no. Gigi that's not true. I like you."

"Do you really?" Gigi hugged closer to him and Alex decided he had to tell her the truth.

"No, Gigi. I love you." Gigi shot up and looked at Alex.

"What?"

"Gigi, I love you."

"Oh my goodness. Alex-"

"It's ok Gigi. I understand. I'm exactly the kind of guy you don't want. I've never been in a serious relationship, I've wasted half my life with other women, I-" Gigi grabbed his face and their lips crashed together. He placed his hands on her back and hugged her close as she grabbed the back of his hair.

"I love you too."


End file.
